Regrets
by The Rain Child
Summary: A decision leads to more than anyone ever imagined-Heartbreak, death, and love that was denied.


Authoress:  I'm back!!! *Authoress dodges rocks thrown* This one is similar to one that Meelu the Bold wrote, but I didn't copy hers!  I'm not sure why I wrote it, I just felt the need to vent out some feelings.  Just read it, okay, and DON'T FLAME!!! If you don't like it, leave me alone, I am in no mood for flames today, I'm in the middle of a rotten day.  

Disclaimer: Yep, I admit it, I'm not a crazy poet/writer, I'm really the owner of Golden Sun!!! I can draw in 3-D, and design video games, which is why I'm only 13!  (in case you didn't notice, I don't own it!!!)  

~*~*~*~

Regrets 

~by poetry_freak

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mia' POV:**

            _I should have known that trouble would start.  I should have noticed the way she looked at him, the way he also looked at me.  Unknowingly, I am the cause of eternal pain, and for my punishment, I am forced to relive it every night, tossing and turning, forever regretting…_

**(FLASHBACK) **_(sort of, her thoughts are there too)_

When we returned to Vale, Isaac told everyone he had something to say.  He walked over to me, held my hand gently, and told everyone that he loved me, and that we were planning to marry, and though it was true, having him announce it was such a shock.  But even in my mirth, I should have seen those two faces, seen one quietly leave the village, never to return.  The other had haunted eyes, tears streaming, silently watching on, knowing that it was over, the war that never was, that they'd lost in the first place.  The face I never noticed that day will haunt me forever.  

The rest of the day, we didn't have a private moment.  People seemingly appeared out of nowhere, just to congratulate us, say how happy for us they were.  When Jenna came up, her eyes were empty, a fake smile plastered on her face, as she said,

'I'm so happy for you.  Isaac couldn't have found anyone better.'  In my mirth and joy, I believed she was truly happy for us.  Issac knew better, and said nothing.  

That night, Garet's mother came to see us, worry etched upon her face.  We knew the question before she asked it.

'Have you seen Garet?' I was the first to answer,

'Not since Isaac made his announcement…' That was when it dawned on me.  He'd left, all because I loved Isaac.  His mother frowned, and went back home, knowing what happened, but not wanting us to know.  Yet Isaac and I, so overjoyed, never noticed, and slept peacefully that night…

**Isaac's POV:** (flashback too, I guess)

When I told everyone that I loved Mia, I noticed not everyone looked thrilled.  Garet snuck out of the village, I believe, and Jenna, her reaction hurt the worst.  Her eyes had been clouded ever since we rescued her, but now, they were empty, and haunted, and without sound, tears poured down her face, the glow she had was gone, the fire had been blown out, the real Jenna was gone.  I almost wished I didn't love Mia, she had already lost her parents, and her brother twice, she lost Alex, her only true friend during those times she was being held captive, (there, a tad of Jenna/Alex for you Alex!) when Agatio killed him for betraying Saturos and Menardi, Garet had left.  She would never again have a friend and confident in Mia.  And now, she had nothing left, I could see it, and I wish I had before.  If only I'd known she loved me before, when I still cared for her, then this wouldn't have happened…

When she congratulated us, it did nothing but reassure me that my guess had been right.  Her voice held no feeling, her eyes bleak, her face tearstained.  How did Mia not notice?  Maybe I still love Jenna, maybe I was wrong, but now it's too late for that…

            That night, after Mia fell asleep, I snuck out.  To this day I don't know why, but I did.  I felt the need to visit the cave where Garet, Jenna, and I used to play, before the boulder fell.  Maybe it was because I wasn't the only one who wanted to be there, maybe it's because Jenna was there, and she needed someone.  

            Jenna was there, sitting by a small fire, tears streaming, and the only noise was the scratching of a pen on parchment, and the crackling of the fire.  When I entered, she looked up,

            'You know, I always knew you would choose someone else, even though I loved you from the start.  I could see it in your eyes:  I was a sister you could never have, hyper, loud, and sometimes a little violent.  What you didn't know was that all I wanted was for you to notice me, know I was there.  Well, I failed, and I lost to her.  Now that you know, please go, but tell Mia I would like to talk to her.'     

I was amazed, she had answered all my questions but one, and I hadn't even asked them yet, but I wasn't going without my answer,

            'Why?  Why was it me?'

            'Ask _her_, she'll tell you, now please give her my message, and go!'

She was crying steadily now, her papers set aside.  Putting aside all in my mind, all I could do was quietly hold her, she didn't deserve what I'd done.  It is the one of two regrets I will always have.  When she was done crying, before she could yell at me again, got up to leave, but I couldn't make myself do it, I felt like I still needed to do something.  Not knowing why, I kneeled down beside her again, and brushed my lips against hers, then I finally left, to go give Mia her message.  But if I'd known what would happen, I would never have left her, or at least returned with Mia…

  **Mia's POV: **(still a flashback, sorta)

            When Isaac woke me late that night, I was surprised.  His eyes had tears in them, and when I asked him what was wrong he completely ingnored the question, and quietly murmered, to himself,

            'I wish this wouldn't happen, I should have said something when we were young, it's all my fault…' then louder, to me, 'Mia, Jenna wants to talk to you, she's in a small cave behind the Inn, it's kind of her spot now I guess.  It's where Garet, her, and me used to play when we were young, but that's besides the point.  Just go…' He left the room again, and climbed the ladder up to the roof, and pulled the ladder up, to keep me away.  I never had seen him like this, but I listened to him anyway, and left.

            The first time I met Jenna, I saw her as someone who'd suffered, but strong enough to take anything.  So when I saw her tearstained face, I was amazed.  I thought,

'Jenna is never like this, she's always been strong.  No wonder Isaac's out of it.'    As the thought sank in, jealousy flooded over me, and I finally understood.  Jenna had loved him, and he still loved her, only now, he loved me more, and she knew she would never have the only thing she ever wanted-Isaac.  At that moment, all I could think of were ways to keep Isaac from remembering his love for Jenna, anything, now that I finally have him.  Maybe it was my face, but Jenna broke the silence before she could get hurt,

'Mia, have I ever told you why the rest of my family didn't greet me when we came here?'

'No…'

'Well, let me tell you a story.  Once upon a time, there were three children, two boys and girl, all about 14.  Well, one day, there was a storm, a very bad storm.  The storm knocked a giant boulder loose.  The elders tried to keep the boulder away from the village, but they failed, and the boulder came crashing down.  The boulder bounded towards a dock, where one of the boys' father and the girl's parents were trying to save the girl's brother, who was stuck in the river.  They were all supposedly killed, but the boy and his mother, along with the girl, survived.  Three years later, the three met up with the girl's brother, and the girl was kidnapped.  And at the end, the boys were forced to kill this girl's brother.  If you can't tell, she now had no family left, and so when they returned home, there was no one to welcome her.'

I could only sit there in shock.  Not noticing, she mentioned the rest of her losses,

'Kraden, my teacher, died.  Alex, my only friend throughout being held captive, murdered.  Garet left because you didn't care for him.  Isaac, the only one I have left, and the only one I'll ever love, has you.  I'm now completely alone, don't you understand?  Before you say it, I'd also like to say that I could never ask for Isaac back, I just want you to understand, if he is ever unhappy, I promise you, whether I'm dead or alive, I will come back for vegeance upon YOU, if that happens.  Tomorrow, I want you to give this to the last Elder.  Goodbye.' She handed me the letter, sealed up.  Then, the fire turned dark blue, and the stepped into it, and vanished.  

(end flashback)

We never found out what happened to Garet.  The village hardly noticed Jenna's leaving, except Isaac, and the last Elder, whom I delivered the letter to.  He was never the same, as soon as I told him about the blue fire, he ransacked Kraden's place trying to find out about what happened.  He did eventually.  It was a portal leading to Lumeria, and as soon as he found out, he left.  Weeks later, we received a notice saying Isaac had been found dead just outside the walls of Lumeria, killed by monsters.  The Lumerians sent notice that Jenna contracted a disease that even they couldn't cure, and had died, shortly thereafter.  This is why now, I'm all alone, all because I couldn't give up one thing, when she lost everything.  Now forevermore, I shall be haunted by what I've done, even when I take my place among the other sons and daughters of Mercury, if this doesn't take my place away…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authoress:  Well, how did I do?  A bit sad, yes, but I think overall it's not too bad.  Please review, but no sequels or anything else.  I might add an epilogue telling something interesting at the end, but you have to e-mail me for it.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dissapears up into a storm cloud*    


End file.
